Homework's Perks
by werewolf gohan
Summary: Videl Discovers some of the advantages to doing home work with Gohan.


AN: Ok, I know I said I'm working on revising and improving my older works but I just couldn't bring myself to do so with this particular work. Besides my long since abandoned series 'Predator or Prey', this was my first ever story and I feel like I should preserve it.

So enjoy my first ever story and don't forget to visit my blog to read my other stories: : The Erotic works of DarkInferno( . )

Originally written: January, 2006

Homework's perks

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z

Videl was board, she and Gohan were doing there fractions homework. Gohan was sitting opposite her, just writing away, looking totally content. _How can any one be so happy just doing fractions?_ but then she remembered that this was just not anyone, this was Gohan Son. The strongest fighter she had ever heard of, a straight A student and a sex god. Gohan may have been a shy person when it comes to a social life but when it came to sex, he was anything but shy.

Videl began to get excited when she thought of were they had had sex, Gohan had fucked her brains out in Bulma's lab, chichis kitchen, the school bathroom, a teachers desk, her bedroom, kitchen and bathroom.

"Videl" Videl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her Gohan. "Yes Gohan"

"I was just wondering if you needed some help, you looked deep in thought." Gohan asked beginning to look nervous. Videl looked down at her homework, she was having some trouble with her homework.

"I could use some help with my homework" Videl replied Gohan moved his chair so he was sitting next to her, his cent was suddenly invading her senses. He smelled of a mixture of pine and sweet, she suddenly thought of Gohan pushing her on the table and taking her like an animal.

As Gohan began to explain to her how to work out the question, Videl's mind kept wondering from his voice and imagined him groaning as he pounded into her. As Videl mentally shock her head trying to clear it of her erotic fantasies, Gohan leaned over her shoulder giving her a nice view of his muscular neck and ear. And then she got a idea that she just couldn't pass up.

Leaning forward Videl began to lick around the lobe of Gohans ear, before liking the inside. Gohans gasp of surprise and moan of pleasure was quickly silenced as he covered his mouth with his hand. As Videl pulled away, she grabbed the side of his face and pulled it so he was facing her and pressing her lips to his.

Gohan eagerly responded to the kiss, parting his lips and tangling his tongue with hers; they both felt a wave of passion run through their veins, her kisses were like liquid fire burning into his mouth. Gohan broke the kiss and gave her a hungry look as their eyes locked in a lustful gaze; they were a little out of breath and that burning kiss had left them with the longing for something more.

Gohan grabbed Videl and pushed her on the desk, she was now lying with her back on the desk, with a very aroused sayain above her, his black eyes were shining with pure desire.

Gohan's hands made their way under her shirt, finding, to his delight, that she was not wearing anything under the shirt. He cupped her large breast in his palms loving the sensation of her warm smooth skin on his fingertips. He seemed like a wild beast, his hands were attacking her breasts with out mercy. Videl tried to smile in-between moans at the hungry look on his face and reached up to kiss him again; his hands were fondling her soft mounds roughly, stopping now and then to squeeze her hardened nipples making her moan into his open mouth. She suddenly left his lips and took his hands off her body, the black haired warrior growled at her angrily as she just gazed back at him with an hungry look on her beautiful face, she then reached down and unbuttoned her shirt before pulling it away from her hot body. Gohan's eyes followed her slender hands as she exposed her gorgeous curves to him; his gaze registered the smooth pale skin of her stomach that covered her strong muscles, to her bellybutton up to her navel to her alluring firm breasts, where his eyes drank in the sight of her perfection.

Videl smirked at him and leaned up to share a kiss, but he had been quicker and not even giving her senses the time to register his movement, he took one of her rosy stiff buds into his mouth, making her gasp in both pleasure and surprise. His skilful tongue circled her stiff nipple, licking at its tip before roughly nipping at it; Videl's arms rapped round Gohan's neck as she bit down into his shoulder trying to silence her moans of pleasure she felt him attacking her breasts.

Meanwhile his hands had reached under her skirt and began moving up her inner thighs, a loud moan escaped her lips as one of his fingers started to slid up and down her aroused womanhood through the silky material of her panties that was now soaked in her juices. Her eyes closed and her lips parted from his flesh and started exhaling hot puffs of air, feeling his fingers pressing on her heated core was making her very excited.

As Gohans lips and fingers explored her body, a shooting pain began to spread through Videl's body. As she let a grown of pain, Gohan left her breast to star up at her, a worried look appearing on his face but the hunger never left his eyes.

"Am I hurting you" he asked in a voice that sounded more like a growl.

Shaking her head she panted "nnnno its just that this desk isn't doing my back any good" as she finished a smile began to spread across her lips. A evil smirk crossed Gohans lips as his hands left her skirt and went under her legs and back.

"I can fix that" he whispered in a voice that made Videl get even wetter. Videl gasped in surprise as Gohan quickly picked her up off the desk and through her on the bed. Videl had expected Gohan to be on top her as soon as she hit the covers but nothing.

Videl sat up and saw Gohan opening the door of the wardrobe facing his bed, before he turned round and faced her. Videl felt her desire ebb away and curiosity take its place.

"Why did you do that?" she asked as Gohan walked other to the bed and crawled up onto it and over to her. A shiver ran down her spine as he whispered into her ear "you'll see". His lips left her ear and captured hers in a silencing kiss that made any thoughts of conversation disappear from Videl's mind.

Gohans hands began to travel down Videl's body in brief touches before arriving at her skirt. His fingers grabbed the material of her skirt before pulling it down her legs, taking her black panties with it. Gohan through Videl's close to the ground and looked at the now naked Videl on his bed, a hungry smile spread across his face as his lust for her grow.

As Videl looked at him and saw the lust in his eyes, a twinge of fear grow under her lust. Gohan would never intently hurt her but when he got aroused, he wasn't completely in control of his strength, on more then one occasion Gohan had left her unable to walk.

Meanwhile Gohans hands had spread her long shapely legs to reveal her soaked opening. A sensuous moan escaped Videl's lips as she felt his hot tongue parting her folds and sliding into her damp womanhood; now and then his teeth would gently scrape on her clit, before his skilled tongue resumed its teasing licking.

"Oh, yeah… fuck, Gohan!" Gohan's tongue was twirling around into her tight slick passage, tenderly stroking her velvety inner walls as the slippery love nectar that leaked out of her pussy slid into his open mouth.

Videl was in a state of pure bliss, Gohan was absolutely awesome, he had always had a strange power to be able to tell what would bring her the greatest pleasure. The black haired sayain was eagerly thrusting his tongue in and out of his beautiful girlfriend's hot slit; the enticing scent of her sticky honey was pervading his nostrils and making him even more anxious to be inside her once again. He fastened his entrances lightly biting her moist folds with his teeth once a while; till he heard his name echoing off the wooden walls of the small room as she came into his mouth in a gush of steamy essence.

Videl could still feel her inner walls contracting and her cum oozing out of her pussy and into her boyfriend's amazing mouth, as the pleasure began to die down she felt Gohan move his head away from her and she watched as Gohan sat on his bed and began to remove his clothes. As Videl heard the soft thud of Gohan's clothes hit the ground, his lips attacked hers in passionate kiss.

Gohan's hands sank under Videl's body before lifting her up enough for him to slide beneath her, breaking there kiss in the process. Gohan griped her hips, positioning her so she was just above his manhood before impaling her on his hard member. Videl gasped in surprise and then let out a long moan as she felt his thick manhood filling her hot tight canal, she could also hear a groan coming from Gohan who had his forehead pressed onto her shoulder.

The odd position made the dark haired beauty a little disoriented, but at the same time the pleasure it gave to her was almost unbearable; Gohan's member was embedded into her heated core to the hilt and it fitted her perfectly, it was like they were made for each other.

When Videl opened her lust-filled blue eyes the sight she had opposite her made her lips part in shock. The wardrobe's door mirror was facing her.

She couldn't describe in words how erotic the reflection was. She was looking at herself in the mirror, her hair was a bit messy, her eyes veiled by desire and her supple breasts were bouncing with each breath she took in; but what made her even more aroused was the sensual sight of Gohan's rock hard throbbing member buried into her sopping wet womanhood.

"Do you like what you're seeing?" a low voice whispered into her ear making her shudder.

Videl looked into Gohan's eyes that were reflected into the mirror, he was looking at the sight with an intense gaze, his eyes dark with passion and a small smirk was visible on his thin lips. She understood that he probably had had this idea when he had put her on the bed; he wanted her to see this, he wanted to make their first time together in his room.

Gohan thrust into her forcing himself a little deeper inside her slippery channel and making her close her eyes as a moan escaped her lips; she then felt his hands gripping at her hips and lift her up till he was almost out of her before lowering her back down again as slowly as he could. He kept on doing that, lifting her up just to impale her back again on his thick shaft, the only sounds audible in the room were the moans and grunts of pleasure that came from the two lovers as they rode each other opposite the mirror.

Gohans lips were placing open mouthed kisses onto her smooth neck as her head rolled back due to the feeling of pure pleasure she was experiencing down between her thighs. His thick member was hitting her pleasure spot over and over again making her moan louder each time as she neared her climax, but that wasn't enough, she needed something more.

One of Gohan's hands left their grip on her hips and reached around to play with her sensitive clit, as he rubbed it gently with his finger his name escaped from her lips along with her juices. Her orgasm was something beyond description, she had never felt anything similar in all her life; she could feel her inner walls convulsing and contracting around his throbbing manhood, and her slimy juices leaking out of her heated core and coating his stiff shaft as he kept on pounding into her.

Sensing Videl's muscles tightening around his member Gohan couldn't keep himself from releasing himself into her; he let out a grunt of pleasure along with her name as he came erupting his hot sticky seed into her slippery canal.

Gohan let himself fall back onto the soft mattress with his softening manhood still buried deep inside her. They laid on the bed unmoving for what seemed an eternity, hearing the other's heartbeat slow down to their regular rate;

"If this is going to be doing this every time we do homework, I think I will begin to look forward to homework." Videl said letting out a small laugh as she snuggled in to Gohans chest.

"But you started it Videl, I thought you wanted to" Gohan never got a chance to finish his explanation as Videl let out a little laugh before saying

" Gohan I was joking, don't worry I loved it." as Videl finished she turned round to face Gohan before giving him a loving kiss. "But not as much as I love you." Gohan's arms encircled her waist, pulling her against him. "I love you to Videl"

The End


End file.
